Love's Treasure
by CLASSICDUH
Summary: Instead of going off with Raoul, Christine chooses to stay with Erik. Twin boys are born later and Raoul kidnaps one of the twins. Christine and Erik are on a mission to find their missing twin. Dedicated to PhantomFan01 who gave me the idea to make this story. Thank you PhantomFan01!
1. Introduction

"_Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone..."_

Christine stared into the eyes of her Angel and she mustered up courage to kiss his swollen lips. She loved it, even though he moved not at all. Her Angel stared at her as she released her lips and squeezed him tightly. Raoul was almost dead, but the Angel came and loosened the noose.

"_Take her- forget me- forget all of this... Leave me alone and forget all you've seen. Go now- don't let them find you! Take the boat- leave me now, swear never to tell, the secrets you know, of the angel in hell. GO NOW! GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!"_

Christine reluctantly ran off with Raoul as her Angel threw his rant. The Angel watched as they departed and he hid in a catacomb away from the angry mob. He stroked the top of his music box as it played and sang with the tune.

"_Masquerade...paper faces on parade... Masquerade, hid your face so the world will never find you..."_

Christine appeared again, holding her Angel's wedding ring and looking at the pathetique sight of him on the floor with his music box. He stood up and went to her, with kind hands shaking for her.

"_Christine, I love you."_

_"_Christine! Come on! We must go!"

"No, Raoul! I want to stay! I want to stay with my Angel!"

"You...you want to stay with me?"

She nodded happily and kissed him on the cheek. Raoul only watched in disgust as the mob had gotten closer.

"Fine. Christine, this is adieu."

Raoul left very quickly in the boat and her Angel only watched her happily, she wanted to stay. Her Angel pulled through the catacomb with him and they ran into the night, arm in arm.

"Christine, what made you change your mind?"

"When you were kissing that monkey, it was so sad. So, I just accepted you."

"Oh, Christine. You're too kind."

He stopped at the hidden room and guided Christine in. She quivered, it was more dark and cold than his 'home'.

"Angel?"

"Yes?"

"What is your name?"

"That is right. I have never told you, my name is Erik."

"Erik? That's a lovely name!"

"I'm glad you think so. I've always liked it."

"Erik, can you grant me a favour?"

"Sure. What do you wish?"

"Can you...can you make love to me?"

"That, Erm, are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm very sure. I want you to take my purity."

"You realize the consequence for that? You could get pregnant, you could get a disease."

"Only if you're infected. Besides, if I do get pregnant, I want it to be yours."

"You...you'd have children with this monster?"

"Yes. I'd do anything for my Angel. If you ask me, I'll serve you."

Erik smiled and kissed her on the lips, enjoying her gleaming eyes as he lit a candle. He put the candle on the end table and found his way to her wedding gown buttons which he had forced on her. He unbuttoned the gown and it fell to the floor with a clunk. She wore only bloomers, her corset was ripped from his hands earlier and the mob died down.

Christine unlaced his shirt and it fell off as she pulled it from his head. She was surprised with his masculinity, he was so handsome up to his face. She unhooked his trousers and they dropped down to his ankles. Erik kicked off his boots and his trousers as Christine pulled down his briefs. Erik unlaced her bloomers and pulled them off quickly.

* * *

**SEXUAL SCENE! SKIP AHEAD IF YOU MUST!**

* * *

He kicked off his briefs and kissed her as his erection stabilized. Christine got down on her knees and looked at his big manhood. He smiled down at her and she took his manhood. Christine licked the very thick tip of it and as she did, she thought about having children with him, how magnificent it would be.

Christine managed to fit the entire thing into her mouth and she sucked on it, earning Erik's groans of pleasure. He trapped his hands in her hair and clasped her head in his palms. Then he exploded into her mouth, white fluid everywhere, on her lips and on her nose. She ate the fluid and stood up to share it in his mouth.

"You taste delicious, Erik."

"Hmm. It is sweet."

"That's because you are."

"You're such a kind woman."

"So you say?"

"It is true. You're perfect. You're beautiful. You're magnificent."

She grinned and kissed him happily. Erik held her up and took her to his bed, laying her gently on top of twisted sheets. Christine grabbed a hand full of his thick, black locks and pulled him in closer. Erik suckled on one of her breasts and she shook and contoured in pleasure.

"Oh, Erik..."

He switched to the other breast, whose nipple was erect and waiting for him. Christine kissed the top of his head and pressed him harder into her breast. He stopped there and began to rub her wetness, her heat.

"O-oh-oh!"

"Shh!"

"B-but Erik!.."

"Shh!"

He tortured her by making her stay silent, she never thought that just silence could cause so much arousal. She quivered, yearning to release her emotions.

"Erik...please!"

"Alright...you can release it."

She let out a mind shattering scream and Erik prepared his manhood for entrance. Christine stared down at it and was suddenly very scared.

"Erik... I'm scared."

"Why? This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"I know, but I'm scared of it. It's going to hurt. I don't want you to hurt me. You were always my safety."

"Shh. It's alright, I'll hold you and cuddle you while it happens. It has to happen eventually if you really want children."

"Alright. Then hold me."

Erik wrapped her up in his arms and held her against his chest, ready for entrance.

"Are you prepared for this?"

"Y-yes."

"Alright. I'll enter quickly."

Erik waited a moment and then quickly shove himself inside of her, earning for her a very loud whine. It pained her, yes it did, but the whole thing would turn out just fine in the end.

"Because you just lost your virginity, I'll go really easy on you. Alright?"

"Right."

Erik thrusted gently in and out her, her body holding up quite well as he cuddled her head against his shoulder. She shuttered and held on tightly to his back, rubbing it with wandering hands. Erik kissed the pain out of her with his lips to hers and she licked the very edge of his nose once.

Christine kept her hands on his shoulders and thrusted herself on his manhood. She kissed and shared pants with him, their love had gotten ecstatic and Erik had sped up the pace of the thrusts. He helped her keep up by grabbing her bottom and shaking it up and down on his animal.

They kissed through the love, almost never releasing another's lips until both lovers finally collapsed onto the bed. Still thrusting into her, Erik took his palms and rubbed Christine's breasts gently, as not to hurt her any more. She lifted a leg and put it on top of his shoulder, making it easy to thrust into her.

Erik went at maximum speed, beating inside of her swiftly with his manhood, which was now like a key to their family. The couple shuddered together, faltering and climbing back up to climax, both pant and groaning loudly. Both of them shuddered again, and fluid leaked out of their bodies.

* * *

**SEXUAL SCENE OVER!**

* * *

****"Do you think we succeeded?"

"Judging by how much fluid I spurt out, I'd say that you're a mother."

"Mmm. I hope so. I've always wanted children."She said, cuddling her head on his moist chest.

"Christine?"

"Yes?"

"Do think our child will be, you know?"

"What?"

"Deformed?"

"No. And even if it was I'd treat it the same way I treat you."

"I'm glad to hear that."


	2. 1- The Seventh Month

"Christine!"

"Yes, my love?"

"I have a big surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"I bought us a house! It's right by where your step mother lives! They can come over when you give birth and see our baby!"

"Aww, Erik!"

Christine ran up and kissed her new husband, as it had been legalized. Erik and Christine were married and having a baby in three months. She rubbed her extremely protruding stomach and talked to it lovingly, mama talk Erik called it.

"Erik!"

"What?"

"Touch my stomach. The baby is already kicking."

Erik pressed the exact spot where Christine's hand was, it was kicking. He smiled and kissed the spot his fingers had been. Erik pulled her in for a sweet hug and kissed her as she rubbed and patted his hands.

"Mmm. I have a carriage waiting for us outside, dear. Do you have your things packed?"

"Yes. Also, I put your violin away, rosin and everything."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Mmm. I love you."

"Hmm mm. The things are right by the organ."

"Alright. Wait for me in the carriage."

"Alright."

Christine gave Erik one last kiss and departed outside to the carriage he spoke of. No one was in it, not even the driver, that would mean Erik was doing it. She didn't have a problem with it though, she would live with it.

Christine hopped into the carriage and waited for Erik to come back and out the things in. Erik came running with the bags and put them on the empty bench of the carriage. He hopped up to the coach seat and pulled the reins on his horse. They went off.

* * *

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think the baby will be?"

"Most likely a boy."

"Why a boy?"

"The male generation in my family is very dominant. If my mother married another man she would have had a girl, but my father was an extremely dominant man so it would have been male either way."

"Hmm mm!"

"What's so funny?"

"I've always wanted a son."

"Oh, then you've come to the right man."

Christine kissed him as he finished putting on his nightclothes. She walked over to their bed and sat at her side of it. Out of her drawer, she grabbed a book and waited for Erik. He climbed into bed beside her and kissed her stomach.

"Erik, could you do me a big favour?"

"Sure."

"Would you mind reading a poem to me?"

"Not at all."

Christine handed him the book and Erik flipped open to a random page. She nuzzled her head in between his neck and his shoulder, inhaling the masculine smell of him.

"This is one of my favourites, it's perfect for this moment too. _A cradle song, William Blake... Sweet dreams form a shade o'er my lovely infants head. Sweet dreams of pleasant streams by happy silent moony beams..._"

Christine slowly fell asleep as Erik kept reading to her, his voice was soothing to her and made her body feel comforted. Her eyes closed and Erik saw as she moved slightly in sleep, wrapping her arms around him.

"_...Heaven and Earth to peace beguiles. _Goodnight my wife and unborn child."


	3. 2- Newborns

"Oh, hello Madame!"

"Hello, Chri- Christine. Have you been gaining weight?"

Madame Giry was pointing at Christine protruding stomach as Erik came to see what on earth was going on. Madame Giry saw Erik and had some suspicions.

"Madame, I am pregnant."

"I can see that. But whose child?"

Christine hugged Erik and kissed him right in front of her.

"This man. This man is my husband and the father of my child. Oh, darling, I'm due tomorrow."

"You are?"

"Yes! Isn't it great?"

"Wonderful!"

"Well, are you going to let me in or are you going to just stand there?"

"Sorry, Madame. Come in, we just finished supper. Would you like anything?"

"Christine, darling, you should lay down."

"You're right, Erik. I really don't want to have another scare. Sorry, Madame, I've been having baby problems so, adieu."

"Adieu."

Madame stood with Erik, he only wanted to go back and be with Christine, but he had to get rid of Madame first.

"So what are you here for Madame?"

"I came here to check on you. I thought Christine left you, but now that I've seen it its just the opposite."

"What's wrong with that? Why can't I be with the woman I love?"

"What has she done for you?"

"Madame!.. Never ask that again! She is boring my child and she is the best wife any man could have! Now Madame, it is time for YOU to leave!"

Erik went back to Christine, her eyes lovingly staring at her stomach and then noticed as her husband came into the room. Erik sat in bed with her and kissed her swollen stomach, it was beautiful to him, a woman boring children just for his specific lust. He rubbed her stomach and spoke 'papa talk'.

"Aww, that's adorable, Erik."

"Hmm mm. Your stomach has gotten much bigger."

"Well, maybe the baby is going to be really big."

"Maybe, but I don't know. We'll never know."

* * *

Erik had been serving Christine for the rest of the day, knowing what was to come soon.

He cleaned up the plate of supper he fed to her and placed it in the basin. Erik went back into their bedroom and held her hand carefully, rubbing it and kissing her stomach with blessings.

"Christine, I have to get the doctor."

"Erik, please stay with me."

"I have to get him. I promise, I'll bring your step sister and your step mother as well. Darling, I'll be right back, I promise."

"E-Er-Erik! Please, stay."

"I'll be back quickly, I promise, love."

Erik kissed her hand one last time and left. But Christine wouldn't take it, she wanted to stay with him and she made the wrong decision... she stood up. Christine felt something wet leak all over her and she looked down, water was everywhere and then a sudden sharp pain and she fell immediatly back down on the bed. She screamed out, this pain was new to her and she was scared, yearning for her husband to return.

"Erik! Oh, OW!"

Christine saw as Madame Giry and Meg came rushing into the room, they heard her screams from next door and were there at her side. Then Erik rushed in with the doctor behind him and saw the condition his Christine was in, he too ran to her side and comforted her.

"Oh, my darling, I should have stayed!"

"Er-Erik..."

"Oh, I know, but I'm here. Shh, oh my darling."

"Good Lord! We need to get through birth now or I'm afraid we may loose her! Madame Destler, we need you to push, and now!"

The look on Christine's face threatened all of them, they were all frightened for her as a baby actually began to come out. The doctor examined her and helped by pulling the rest of it's body out of her. But it wasn't over, Christine was still bleeding and her contractions had gotten worse.

"That's strange, she should have sto-... Oh no!"

"What? Is there something wrong with her?"

"Not at all, but there's...there's another baby!"

"What? Twins?"

"Precisely! Here, hold the other baby while I cut the cords."

Erik held the baby as the doctor cut the cord and handed it to Madame Giry to wash.

"Alright, Christine, we need you to push again. Alright, now!"

Christine pushed as hard as she could until tears came out of her eyes from so much pain. She tried again, using all of her energy and she almost fainted. The doctor pulled out the rest of the baby and cut the cord, handing the other baby to Erik to wash. Madame Giry came back with the baby wrapped up and waited as Christine sat up to hold it. Christine accepted the baby happily and cuddled it, thinking of the name.

"A-Adrian."

Erik came back in with the other baby wrapped up in a blanket and sat beside Christine, showing it to her.

"Phil-Phillipe."

Christine was slowly falling asleep and Erik took the other baby in his arm. He went to the nursery he just perfected and put each child in the cradle, looking down at them like they were gifts from heaven.

"My babies."

Erik placed a kiss on each one of their heads and stood above the cradle singing a lullaby to soothe them. He stroked each of their heads as he sung to them, soothing them into a peaceful slumber.

"Goodnight, younglings."

Erik smiled at his twins and went back to Christine, who was being forced back awake by the doctor to help her. Erik sat beside her and watched as the doctor cleaned her up, the blood level rising and she regained her breath. Christine placed her hand on Erik's hand and looked around for something she obviously could not find.

"Where are the babies?"

"I put them in the nursery."

"Good. I'm glad I can trust you."

Christine kissed Erik as the doctor wrote up birth certificates, two.

"Now, Madame, for the first child?"

"Adrian. Adrian Gustav Destler."

"Right. The second child?"

"Phillipe. Phillipe Erik Destler."

"Thank you. Well, you two have a fine night with your children. I shall be off."

"Au revior."

"Adieu."

As the doctor left, Erik stared at his Christine with a smile on his face. She smiled back and cuddled into his neck. Erik rubbed her head and kissed the thick, cherry blond curls. Christine kissed his fingers and looked up at him, a father.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"You're a father now."

"I know. And our babies are wonderful, Christine."


	4. 3- Stolen Phillipe

"Oh, shh! Mama's here."

Christine picked up each crying baby and sat down in the rocking chair that was by an open window. She bared her breasts for each child and let them each nurse, which was somewhat difficult. She kissed each boy's head and rocked the chair gently back and forth, holding her babies with each arm. Erik came in and watched as Christine nursed each child, touching her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

"Is there something I can do to help?"

"Erm, yes. When I'm done nursing, could you burp Phillipe?"

"Sure."

"Hmm. Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Christine finished nursing Phillipe and she handed him off to Erik, along with a burp rag. She finished nursing Adrian and pulled up her gown to cover her breasts. She put a burp rag on her shoulder and put Adrian's mouth on the rag, Erik did the same. She stood up a patted his back while gently bouncing up and down, Erik also used the same technique. Christine gently kissed the top of Adrian's head and he coughed and burped finally, same with Phillipe. Erik gently set Phillipe back down into the cradle and Christine came right behind him with Adrian. Each parent kissed each child's head and walked out into the family room to relax together.

"You gave birth to amazing boys, Christine."

"It's all thanks to your dominant male genes. Hmm mm."

"Mmm."

Erik nuzzled her nose and gently pecked her lips. There was a soft knock at the door and Erik stood up with Christine to see whom it was, Meg.

"Meg?"

"Hello, Christine. Are the babies asleep?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll be silent as a bug. May I come in?"

"Darling?"

"Sure. Come in."

Erik let Meg inside and Christine sat back down with her husband.

"What are you here for, Meg?"

"You, Christine. Mother told me that you given birth to twin boys, but I had to leave early last night if you recall. Bringing them into the world must have been painful, am I right?"

"Well, it was painful. But what does this have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. Just wondering. Anyway, I must be off. More men to please, you know. Au revior, Christine."

"Adieu."

Meg left leaving Erik and Christine both very confused.

"What was that?"

"I have no idea, Erik. Not a clue."

* * *

Christine put Adrian and Phillipe back into the cradle after nursing them one last time for the night. She sighed, looking above each baby and counting each of their fingers and toes. Playing with their noses, smoothing over their ears, and kissing each little head goodnight. Then something happened, they opened their eyes together, each a deep blue colour like Erik's.

"Erik! Come see this."

Erik stood from the rocking chair and over looked each wide-eyed child, exclaiming and covering his mouth in a gasp as he buried his face into Christine's hair.

"Aren't they just lovely, Erik?"

"Oh, they're beautiful. Oh, Christine, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"For what?"

"For giving birth to the most beautiful children in the world! You make me a proud husband and father, oh Christine!"

Erik kissed her over and over again, being proud of their long-lasting love. He picked her up and carried her into their room, still kissing her. Christine fell onto the bed and Erik laid right beside her. They kissed over and over until their lips were over-worked. Erik threw off his shirt and joined Christine in their sleeping embrace. Christine nuzzled her cheek into his small patch of chest hair and cuddled with him like that.

"Mmm. Soft."

"The softest hair on my body, dear."

"Mmhm."

They both fell asleep while the house was silent. In the meanwhile, the one baby Phillipe laid awake in the night, humming songs sung by his mother and father. He was humming these tunes to fall asleep, but could not no matter how hard he tried. The window gently swung open and a man with a suit of brown was in the room. He looked around for something and saw Phillipe awake.

"Ah ha! There you are you little rascal! Come to Raoul."

The man went over to the cradle and over looked the two twins, one who was completely asleep and one who was awake and wide blue eyes open. The man grabbed the baby that was awake and looked at the silk engraved robe it wore: _Phillipe Erik Destler_.

"Well, Phillipe. Ready to get away from this stupid family of yours? Yes, you'll make a perfect heir."


	5. 4- Chaos

Erik had awaken to a high pitch scream and immediately ran to the nursery to check on the babies. Christine stood above the cradle with her mouth wide open and covered. Erik ran beside her and looked down at the cradle, he was also amazed.

"What happened to Phillipe?"

"I don't know! He couldn't have gone far, he's only two days old! He can't walk, he can't talk, he's a helpless youngling!"

"Someone must have taken him."

"I don't know, Erik. All I know is that I want my baby back!"

"We'll find him. But Adrian must be kept safe. We never know if-"

Erik stared over at the open window, the open window that was closed at night.

"What? What's wrong, Erik?"

"Why is the window open?"

"Why is the?.."

Christine turned around and slowly began to cry.

"The- the win-window? Oh God, my baby! Someone's taken him, who would do such a thing!?"

Christine cried into Erik's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist, begging for comfort that would not come. All the couple wanted was both twins safe and sound in their home. They wanted their family together again.

* * *

"Madame!"

Erik was knocking the Giry's door as Christine held on tightly to Adrian, calming him. Madame Giry opened the door and stared at the sad couple, allowing them into the house. She shuffled them to the sofa, Christine now nursing her baby and Erik rubbing the baby's head.

"What's wrong? You two look so depressed."

"Well, someone stole Phillipe. Now we only have one twin, Adrian."

"Well, he is cuter than Phillipe."

"I don't care!"Christine argued,"I want both of my babies! I-I don't... I want Phillipe AND Adrian!"

"Shh! It's alright, dear!"

"No it's not, Erik! I gave birth to two children and I want both chil-children!"

"You're going to worry yourself sick!"Erik rested her head on his shoulder and looked over at Madame Giry,"See, Madame, she's so depressed. Do you know who could have done this?"

"Well, there's been a lot of things happening. Twenty thousand Francs were taken out of the Vicomte's bank, my Meg was taken away last night, and now your baby is gone."

"That is strange."

"Yes, it is. But who would want to take your baby?"

"I don't know. It's strange that so many things disappeared in one night, but who's to blame?"

"Well, the French Assulte head is searching for the culporit. He said that it may take years because he's never seen anything this strange."

"Years? Years!?"

"Christine, darling, please calm..."

"No! I will not calm down! I will not rest until my baby is found!"

"Christine, you'll throw up again, please calm down!"

"Al-alright. But only for you...and for Phillipe."


	6. 5- Trying again

Erik began the day by putting locks on the windows of the nursery. Once done, he secured the lock and motioned Christine into the nursery. She came in with Adrian in her arms and set him down sweetly into the cradle. She kissed his forehead and caressed a single cheek. Erik turned to Christine and pulled her in closer for a kiss, her lips wet and warm with tears he knew of.

"Darling, have you been crying again?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I just really..."

"I know you want Phillipe back. The head will find him soon, I swear."

"But Madame Giry said that it may take years. Years, Erik!"

"I know. I miss him, too, but we can't live our lives in tears. We have to stay strong."

"Maybe that works for you because your a man, but I can't help to cry. Erik, tears come to me like natural. Do you know how many things have happened to me, Erik? I've lived a life of distress and tears! I just... all I want is my son back!"

"Christine, I know you want him back, but no one knows who took him. I don't even know. But I'll tell you what, I'll write to an old friend of mine and see if he saw Phillipe."

"Oh, Erik!"

"Yes. I'll do it just for your happiness. Now, go on and continue what you were up to."

"Yes!"

"Alright."

Christine ran off and Erik followed slowly behind her, going into the office to write. He picked up the quil and an envelope and wrote the address down. He picked up the paper and dipped the quil in ink, writing:

_To my old friend Nadir Khan,_

_ We haven't spoken in a while, but this is urgent. I have married this amazing woman, Christine Daae, and we had earlier concieved twins. One of the twins was stolen and I had wondered if you'd seen him. His name is Phillipe, he has black, thick hair and deep, blue eyes. He is about two feet long and six pounds. If you see him, write back as soon as you can._

_Your companion,_

_ Erik Destler_

Erik slid the paper into the envelope and went into the kitchen to show Christine. She boasted and jumped into his arms, happy as ever.

"Oh, Erik! I hope your friend sees him!"

"Me too, love. Me too."

* * *

The next day, Erik had recieved a letter back and opened it immediately, Christine hovering over very excitedly.

"Did he see him?"

"I'm still reading."

"Could you read it to me?"

"Sure. To my old friend Erik. I am very sorry to say that I haven't seen any babies around here. Actually, I am lucky to be sending this letter to you. Persia isn't truly allowed to send letters but I am at an acception. I will keep an eye out for your son and write to you again if I see him. Your old companion, Nadir."

"He hasn't. Why am I not surprised."

Christine broke down into tears once again and Erik rushed to comfort her. Wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck, sopping up her tears. Erik turned her to face him and he kissed her lips gently.

"Look, dear, what can I do to make you happy?"

"Get my baby back? That's all I want, that's all I need."

"You do realize that it's our anniversary, right?"

"Of course. But how can I make love like this? Erik, I'm more pathetique than a little lost boy! I can't wake up in the morning without feeling guilty!"

"Christine, you really need to calm down. You're going to have a heart attack if you let this stuff scare you. I just want you to stay safe. You still have one child that needs milk that I cannot provide him with. Adrian still needs you."

"I know. You say it all the time, I'd be nothing without you."

Christine squeezed him tightly and nuzzled her face into his overcoat. She let kisses come from her lips onto his chest and let her hands wander, removing his cape. She stared deeply into his strong, blue eyes and grabbed a handful of dark hair.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Before she knew it, all of her clothing was stripped, even his was. They were together, in their bedroom, ready to make love.


	7. 6- More Babies

Christine woke up the next morning still naked from last night, with Erik right beside her in the same condition. She felt nausios and ran over to the lavatory, throw up all over the place that woke up Erik.

"Christine? Did you get worked up again over Phillipe?"

"No. I swear. I woke up and... well, you get it."

"Maybe you... Oh, damn!"

"What?"

"This is the same thing you threw up when you were pregnant! Damn, damn, damn!"

"What? Are you saying I'm pregnant again?"

"Maybe. I don't know. We can call Doctor Briouve?"

"Alright."

* * *

"Monsieur, I know she just gave birth, but she is expecting again. And either way, what happen to the other twin?"

"He was stolen."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Hopefully this baby will fill the hole in your hearts. Good day."

Erik looked over at his Christine, who was rolling her tear-filled eyes. He went over to her kissed the full lips he adored.

"Come on, Christine. We're having another baby, you should be happy."

"Sure, be happy. Then I give birth to five still-borns! Erik, I can't take having any more children! It hurts, yes, but it hurts more when your babies disappear!"

"Christine, everything is going to be fine. Don't let it scare you. Just keep the baby healthy and alive, please!"

"Fine. I'll do it, but only for you. Just remember that, and don't leave me next time!"

"I won't, I swear!"

Erik kissed her again and rubbed her stomach. He stood up and went into the nursery, grabbing Adrian. Erik went back into their bedroom and placed Adrian in Christine's arms.

"Keep this baby healthy, too."

"I will. Hello, hello little one!"

Christine pulled down her gown and let her baby nurse, her eyes closed adoringly as she kissed her boy.

"I love him, Erik."

"Good. I hoped you love our sons."


	8. 7- Five Killed

_Nine Months later..._

Christine was on the verge on giving birth, having contractions every five minutes. Her stomach was three times swollen then what it should have been and Doctor Briouve had to keep checking on her to make sure she was alright. He listened closely to the heartbeat and wrote down a chart for each time a strange extra beat came. He poked around for weird findings, but all was natural.

"That's strange."

"What? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"Oh, there's more. There are many different heartbeats in her stomach."

"What? So, there twins again?"

"Oh, much more than twins."

"What?! She can't possibly give birth to that many babies!"

"Monsieur, I'd say your having maybe five or six children today. I recommend a bigger home."

"Six babies!? How on earth will she breastfeed?!"

"It will be hard, that's a garuntee. But you must treat this logically."

"Oh God!"

"Are you alright, Christine?"

"I- I think... ooooo... I think the babies are coming."

Christine's eyes were wide open and she could not push these children. Doctor Briouve grabbed a knife and the latex thread contained with needle. He set the latex thread set on the table and prepared the knife by cleansing it and sharpening it. Erik watched in horror at what was about to happen.

"Wait! What are you doing to her?"

"These babies aren't going to come out by themselves. We'regoing to need to do a ceasarian section."

"What!? Will she be alright?"

"She'll be fine. It will hurt her though. Madame, do I have your permission to perform this surgery?"

"O-oh! Y-yes!"

"Alright."

Erik held her hand in suspense as Doctor Briouve cut open her skin and her uterus, she let out a high pitch scream. Doctor Briouve ran to get a towel and blankets as Erik only watched Christine being in pain. He caressed one tear striken cheek and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Erik... it hurts..."

"I know it must, but I'm here for you. Anything you need is my command."

Doctor Briouve ran in with the towels and blankets. He set one towel under her bottom and pulled out all of the babies.

"Oh no!"

"What? What's wrong!?"

"We'll have to pull out her uterus."

Doctor Briouve took his knife and pulled out all of her reproductive organs. She cried all the while, it pained too much, and he pulled out the babies, six of them.

"They are six babies. I'll go check each of them but I shave to sow her shut first."

Doctor Briouve grabbed the latex thread and sown her skin back together. Christine fell into a reluctant sleep and Erik, worried as he was, hovered over her kissing her lips and smoothering her with affection. Then Doctor Briouve came back in and woke up Christine, she was tired and angry.

"Well, Madame, you gave birth to six babies. But I am very sorry to say, that only one survived the birth."

"What? I only... I killed five children!?"

"It wasn't you. The other five babies were not healthy enough and they all died on the way out. The one baby that survived was the biggest and the healthiest."

"I don't know what I'll do with myself. I lost my baby boy, I killed five children, and I'm just an awful mess!"

"Madame, you should rest. But, here is the one child that survived."

Doctor Briouve handed her a big, healthy baby boy. Christine cried, not out of joy, but out of hatred of herself. She gently kissed the boy's head and cried gently on his face.

"Do you mind if I take the dead babies for experiments?"

"No."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for your lost. I hope you find your missing twin."

Christine nursed the child and rubbed his head until he stopped crying. Tears wouldn't stop coming out of her eyes and she kissed the child so much.

"I don't know what to do, Erik. Can you tell me what I should do?"

"I can't. This is your life."

"What is? Killing children!?"

"You didn't kill the children. They were not healthy enough. But this one is, what will you name him?"

"I... Erik. I want to name him after you, because you kept him alive."

"You shouldn't."

"I want to. You asking what I want and this is what I want."

"Hmm. Whatever makes my Christine happy."


	9. 8- Recieved

Adrian was crawling around the kitchen as Christine prepared supper for the night. Though, now she had to keep a close eye on Adrian because he was an explorer. He was nine months old, already talking and trying now to walk, but Erik was working today. Christine put the goose meat over a fire and paid close attention to Adrian as he tried to stand on his wobbly legs, but he fell again. Adrian went over to Christine and held up his arms high for mama.

"Mama, mama!"

"Oh, you little angel."

Christine picked him up and kissed the top of his head, thinking about Phillipe and what was happening to him as someone unfirmiliar knocked on the door. She went to the door, with Adrian still in her arms, and opened it slowly to see the French Armille head.

"Oh, how do you do, Monsieur?"

"Quite well. Erm, we've been keeping a close eye out for your baby and we finally found him, but..."

"What?! Is he alright?!"

"Well, the last time we saw him, he was quite unhealthy."

"Are you saying that he's... deceased?"

"No. He's not dead, just missing. No one has seen him since yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Yes. He was running in the street and then he just... disappeared."

"Oh God!"

"Yes. Well, when we see him, we'll send him back."

"Thank you, Monsieur. Have a good day."

"You as well, Madame. You as well."

Christine closed the door and sat with Adrian in her lap on the sofa. Then Erik came in through the door and removed his fedora as Adrian jumped of Christine's lap and crawled to him. Adrian raised his arms high and waved for papa.

"Papa, papa!"

Erik picked him up and kissed the top of his head.

"Have you been good to mama?"

"Yes."

"And have you been helping her as much as you can?"

"Yes."

"That's a good boy! Now, you run along and wait for supper, alright?"

"Alright."

Erik set him down and went over to Christine, whom only stared at the ground and waited for the meat to start sizzling.

"You have started supper?"

"Yes. It should be ready in..."

Christine was interupted by the sizzling.

"Now!"

She stood up and grabbed her glove. Christine pulled the goose out by the feet and put it onto a plater in the center of the table. She set out a bowl of roasted potatoes and another bowl of peas. Then she put three silver platers onto the table and sighed, looking at her work. Erik went over and kissed her kindly.

"You're such a perfect wife."

"So you say?"

"It's true. You're amazing."

* * *

After supper was finished, Christine cleaned up after the mess, as a usual chore. She washed the dishes and placed them back in the cupboard, watching as Adrian came to her with some of the dirty plates on his back.

"Oh, Adrian. You're so funny."

She picked up the plates from his back and washed those as well, putting them in the cupboard as hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Erik, please, I was working on it."

"You already done a fine job with supper. Let me take over the rest."

"You're too kind."

"I mean it. Go play with Adrian while I finish it. It is, afterall, only six o'clock."

"Right. I'll play with him. Come on, Adrian. Where's your blocks?"

"I'll get them, mama!"

Adrian crawled into his bedroom as Christine just stared and wandered about the future, and Phillipe.

"He's getting so big, Erik. Before you know it we'll be grandparents."

"Yes. He really is. But now I wonder what is going on with Phillipe. I wonder if he can speak now?"

"Maybe he can. He is your son."

"Mama, mama!"

"Yes, Adri-"

Christine was interupted by a cry and she ran into the nursery. She picked up Erik and bare her breasts for him, letting him nurse and bouncing him as so. Adrian came in and sat with the blocks in his hands.

"Mama, aren't we going to play?"

"After I'm done with your brother, I promise."

"Alright."

Adrian waited as Christine covered her breasts and then began to burp Erik. Erik walked in to see Christine burping him and he patted her shoulder calmly.

"I can take this over, too, if you'd like?"

"That would be helpful, Erik. Here."

Christine handed him to Erik and she picked up Adrian, taking him into the family to play. Christine dropped Adrian onto the sofa and pulled up the table to build with him.

"Alright, I want you first."

"Yes, mama."

Adrian picked up two blocks and made a base platform, four he made walls with, two he made a ceiling with, and six he made a roof with.

"Mama, can we do something else besides blocks?"

"Like what?"

"I want to, erm, I want to play the violin like papa."

"Hmm mm. Well, maybe for your first birthday, papa will get you a violin."

"Yipee!"

Adrian hopped off the sofa and crawled over to Erik, who stood at the corner of the room.

"Papa!"

"Yes?"

"I-"

Adrian was interupted by a knock at the door. Erik went to answer it and he stared at directly at the French Armille head.

"Good day, Monsieur. How does bussiness fair?"

"Well. But more importantly, we have found your son."

"Really!? Well, where is he? How is he?"

"He's in the carriage, but he's not well."

"Well, might I see him?"

"Of course."

"Christine, stay here with Adrian. They have our boy!"

Erik ran out to the carriage and he waited as the head slowly opened the door, a scrawny little creature appeared sitting on the bench and Erik was frightened and sad.

"This... this is our son?"

"I'm afraid so. He can't speak, he can't walk, and he can't even eat solid meals yet. Is your wife, by chance, still nursing?"

"Yes."

"Then I would have her nurse him back to health. He, erm, had some health issuse, but we managed to get those under control."

"May I take him?"

"Of course."

Erik reached into the carriage and touch his little boy everywhere, kissing his visible forehead and touching the scrawny bones on his body.

"Do you know who stole him?"

"No, Monsieur. We're still trying to figure that out, but we're having no luck lately."

"Well, thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Have a good night, Monsieur."

"You as well."

Erik went back inside with the scrawny child in his arms, feeling the short and sudden breaths on his arm. Christine was waiting patiently at the door and she saw Erik come in with the grotesque baby in his arms.

"Phillipe... oh no! What happened to him?"

"He can't eat anything. He still needs to nurse."

"Oh, well bring him here, I'm ready."

Erik handed Phillipe to Christine and she immediately bared her breasts, allowing the child to nurse.

"Mama, who is that?"

"This is your twin brother, Phillipe."

"My- my twin?"

"Yes."

"He doesn't look like me at all."

"Well, he hasn't eaten anything in a while."

"Can he speak?"

"No."

"Can he crawl?"

"No."

Christine finished nursing, but she was too afriad to burp him, considering how small he was.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. He'll be back to health in no time."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because if I didn't get pregnant again, I wouldn't have any breast milk for him. So, thank you."


	10. Epilouge

_Five years later..._

"Erik! Get back here you little rascal!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Little Erik was running around with a piece of Erik's sheet music in his hand. Erik finally caught him and snatched it back, gently swatting his hand.

"Don't do it again, alright? I get paid with this music."

"Alright, father."

Phillipe and Adrian were in the study room playing with cards and Little Erik just looked at the floor. Erik patted his back.

"Look, why don't you play with your brothers?"

"They don't want me to."

"Oh, come on! Don't let them treat you like that, you go show them who's boss."

Little Erik ran into the study room and Erik stood by the door as Christine approached him.

"Aren't you glad you gotten your uterus removed, darling?"

"No. I love this, my family is my life. Erik, I'm glad we have this."

"Me too. I love the children, I love you, too."


End file.
